


Noteworthy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: For the "Books" challenge at CM





	Noteworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: 139 words including the strikeout.  


* * *

Noteworthy

by alloy 

**_Ronald Weasley._ ** **__**

Teacher, friend, brother, son, husband and father.

**__**

Crushed to death under the weight of his wife’s literary obsession.

**__**

He will be missed.

**__**

Hermione looked up from the piece of parchment.  
Her husband lay on a pile of books, naked, with only a volume of “Hogwarts, a History” protecting his dignity.

She had always loved that book.

Ron knew that.

As a young girl she would have considered this blasphemous.

Now…

She enjoyed the smirk on his lips.

“These books attacked you then?”

“Yes!” Came the exaggerated groan.

“And stripped you naked.?” 

“They are magic books you know.”

Deliberately Hermione brought her quill to the parchment.

  
**_Ron Weasley_ ** **__**

Teacher, friend, brother, son, husband and father.

**_Shagged ~~crushed~~ to death ~~under the weight of~~ by his wife ~~’s literary obsession~~._ **

~~He will be missed.~~

**__**

He is going to die happy.

**__**


End file.
